


Just A Friendly Bot

by Skiplowave



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Daddy Kink, M/M, Percy is a lonely man, Robot/Human Relationships, Seraphina help her friend out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Percival is a workaholic, he doesn't have time for bar nights, friendly outings, dates.  Besides he prefers to keep to himself anyway. Seraphina had enough of Percival being an introvert so she buys him a little "gift"





	1. A special gift

**Author's Note:**

> Got idea from gramander discord chat I'm in

" Mr Graves we're heading to the pub join us!"

" Sorry I'm busy."

" Sir there's new sushi restaurant you should come with us for lunch."

" I have my own, need to finish paperwork."

"  You know Graves you never taken a vacation yet."

" Saving them for another time Picquery."

Seraphina shook her head disappointed in the director-her friend. Percival is loyal and extraordinary worker for MACUSA but he works too much. She doesn't see how the man does it without losing his mind. She's president of MACUSA for Merlin's sake! " Times are changing you know." Seraphina looked at Queenie as she was handed cup of coffee.

" No majs are getting pretty advance with technology. Mr. Graves thinks  it's making it easier for wizards to do more crimes."  _Maybe_. Seraphina thought time has changed MACUSA took top priority keeping wizardry world out of No Majs sight but even she had loosen up about them. Wizards can marry No Majs now. " You know I heard there mixing magic with all that techy stuff it's that cool!" The President arched her eyebrow at the comment, what on earth could  . _I wonder.._

" Goldstein."

" Y-yes Ma'am?" 

" I need you to do some research for me."

* * *

" Last one." Percival mumbled finishing up last paperwork. Cases have increase recently, criminals think just because No Majs have their eyes on screens they can just break the law with ease. That didn't stop him he should be thanking them but his aurors still bug him about  _spending time_ outside work.  "  _Does he do anything besides work?_ " Percival rolled his eyes, nice book, glass of fire  whiskey Percival's day ends perfectly.  _Like they'll every understand me._ Percival came home to delivery man and rather large _blue_ crate at his door.

" Are you Percival Graves?"

" I am, what is this?"

" Special delivery sir sign here."

" By  **whom**."

" Person by the name of Picquery now please sign sir."

Percival frowned taking the clipboard signing his name.  _This better not be a joke._   The delivery man set the crate in Percival's living room and said his goodbye. Waving his hand the crate became undone on it's own Percival gasped out loud in shock. A young tall man wearing but blue boxers, messy orange hair, freckles sprinkled everywhere from his face to body.  _Sera what the fuck did you send me?!_   The man was like a mannequin a hyper realistic one. Percival lighty touched the man's chest surprised his body was cold yet skin felt  _real **.**_   Inspecting the body, there was a number on back of his neck. " 0224..." Lifting his hand all material from the crate floated in the air, he spotted a dark  blue envelope that had Plaisir in fancy writing. Taking deep breath Percival open the fancy envelope that contained a letter.

_Bonjour Monsieur Graves,_

_We're delighted that you purchase are finest and magical robots. Looking over your survey we found Newton Scamander to be the perfect robot for you. Whatever you want Newton will fulfil. To activate give him a **magic touch**. May you two have the outmost pleasure _

_s'amuser,_

_Compagnie de bot de plaisance_

Percival stared at the letter and back at  _Newt_.  Anger boiled inside him as he balled up the paper.

_I'm going to kill Seraphina!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least thank her first Percy


	2. Magic Touch

Percival paced his living back and forth refusing to look at that  _thing_. He stopped looking at his door, finally Seraphina showed up apparating inside. " What the fuck Sera!?" She rolled her eyes walking pass her pissed off friend. " Your welcome Perry." Seraphina replied getting closer to the robot, she smiled to herself knowing Percival going to enjoy her gift.  " Get that thing out my house." Seraphina huffed picking up balled up paper reading it over.

" Hey  you can by Newt outfits, first one is free along with shipping." 

" How about you take it and play house at  **your** place." 

Percival patience was very thin, he couldn't believe his own friend do this to him. To even go as far getting some No Maj _sex doll_ for him. " You didn't even test him Percival."  Percival bit the inside of jaw glaring at Seraphina. " Three days, if you're  **really** don't like him you can return him."  Percival wanted to disagree but even he couldn't argue with that compromise.  " I figured since you're not big fan of social stuff maybe this  _magical_ robot suit your tastes more." Percival said nothing looking at the robot once more.  _Magical robot?  Are wizards trying to be advance like No Majs?_ Percival sighed  rubbing his forehead.

" Alright. If you say this thing ha magic maybe I can make use-"

" I knew you come around! Remember three days have fun!"

And Seraphina was gone apparating out his home. "-helping with cases...." Percival groaned,  _Graves you need a new friend_.  Percival eyed the bot mostly his lips thin and pink, curious he touched the lip amazed how soft and delicate they were.  _Magic touch..._ Percival remember that's how he could turn the robot on he gulped  thinking it over as he scanned Newt's body. " Just me and you...no one else." Picking up the body surprise how light it was Percival brought it to the sofa sitting him down. Cheeks turning faint pink,  Percival rubbed his thumb over Newt's lips again tying not to push inside his mouth. His outer hand slowly ghost towards the bot's chest brushing against his nipple slowly pinching the small bud.

"M-more...."

Percival stopped instantly hearing a quiet British accent. He looked up seeing emerald green eyes stare back at him, his pupils turning into tiny question marks. " Is something wrong?" Percival blinked few times, Newt was  _awake_ -  _ **alive**_ even! " Master?" Percival almost choke hearing Newt say such  thing, the bot's pupils quickly turned into exclamation point surprised at the reaction.  " D-don't call me that....Newt." Newt smiled hearing his name he placed hand on Percival's knee. He moved Newt's hands ahead staring at his bare chest. Waving his hand Percival's coat floated over covering Newt up.

" Thank you Ma-.....what do I call you then?"

Percival watched Newt bundling himself within his coat giving a warm smile. " Percival. Percival Graves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short, I got finals but wanted put another chapter out :c  
> After finals chapters be much longer  
> But next chapter it'll be Newt's pov :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still working on finals so this chapter also be short :c

Newt liked his mas-Percival, Newt knew he liked Percival the minute he woke up feeling hands touching him. Even better Percival gave Newt his coat making the bot smile in delight.  _I have to thank him_. Newt's mind registered leaning forward Newt kissed Percival on lips causing man to jump off the sofa. " W-what are you doing!?" Newt titled his head confused at the strange reaction.

" I'm thanking you....am I not suppose to thank you?" 

" A thank you is kiss on the lips?"

" Yes!"

"....just saying thank you is fine Newt." 

Newt mumbled the statement to himself in order to remember. The bot looked up seeing Percival staring at piece of paper. " You need clothes." Percival paused pinching bridge of his nose, " **real clothes** not- _costumes_." Newt frowned for moment hearing the word said in disapproval tone.  _Are costumes not suppose be fun?_   " First thing in morning we're going shopping-" Newt kissed Percival again excited by the news he really  **really** liked his ma-his Percy. " Thank you Percy!" The bot exclaimed and Percival signed face turning slightly pink. " No problem...." That's all Percival could say as he adjusted the coat on Newt.

Dinner was a fascinating  thing to watch.  Watching plates, forks, and food float around in the air practically making itself. The more information Newt learned about Percival the more excited he got.  _My Percy is a wizard! And a good cook too!_ First time eating spaghetti-food in general Newt wanted more. " I didn't know robots had an appetite. Actually first time I cooked for two..." Newt looked at Percival tilting his head at statement. "  Have you always lived by yourself?" Percival said nothing as  he poked his fork at his plate.  " Well you don't know because I'm here."  Percival gave half smile which may Newt smile.

" It's getting, I'm going to shower after we clean up the kitchen."

" Want me to join you?"

" N-no Newt."

 _How odd_. Newt thought as to why Percy said no. Moving the bathroom door, the curious bot roamed the hallway and stopped seeing a room-Percival's room.  _Of course!_ The bot took off Percival's coat hanging it in the closet. Climbing on the bed Newt sat there patiently. Hour passed and Percival finally entered his room hair still damp and towel wrapped around his waist. " Hi Percy!" Percival almost yelped covering his mouth and towel at same time.

" Mercy Lewis Newt y-why are you in here? And why are you shirtless???" Newt touched his chest for moment and placed it back on the bed. " Did you not want to sleep with me?" Percival looked away and Newt lowered his head.  _A-am I doing something wrong?_   He didn't understand, Percival wasn't happy and Newt's suppose make happy! If what he's programed to do doesn't make Percival happy-The bot touched his face, fingers surprisingly wet. " A-am I broken?" Newt looked at Percival in need of an answer because he just didn't know. " Oh Newt....you're not broken." Newt felt Percival's thumb wipe his wet cheek.

" Let's just take it slow okay."

" Slow how?"

" I don't know  cuddling or something."

" I can cuddle, will that make you happy?"

" Sure."

Newt quickly moved getting under the covers waiting for Percy to join him.  __Percival got changed and slipped into bed, Newt scooted close to him enjoying the feel of silk pajamas on his skin. " Good Night Percy!" Newt replied resting his head near Percival's. " Night Newt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Newt's robot heart :')


	4. Not a chapter

Haven't forgotten this, however I seen Detriot become Human which is fun game check it out and I got some ideas ( might start whole story over via re-write not sure yet) But when I start writing for this again  you might see some refs here and there


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for huge long wait. Life keeps ya busy you know  
> Enjoy

"  Good morning Mr.Graves-oh who's this?"

Percival looked at Newt and back at Michael the tailor.  _Don't say magic robot don't say-_ " Michael this is Newt he's my assistant, from Europe."  Newt smiled sheepishly waving at the store owner.  " Well he's certainly cute, I'll guess he needs new clothes?" Percival nodded his head, tapping Newt's shoulder to follow Michael. The bot gave Percival a worried look thinking he join them.  _Note to self handle up coming separation issues._ " I'll be right out here, Michael'll take care of you." Newt's eyes turned into question marks as he look at the older men. " You're giving me away?" Michael gave a confused chuckle and Percival signed heading towards back as well. 

_Another mental note be very clear in what you say._

Blue really did suit Newt well. Almost all his outfits had some shade of the color whether it be pants, shirts, ties, anything. Watching Newt's excitement trying the many outfits each time asking Percival if he could get it even though the answer was always yes. " Mr.Graves not sure where you find him but he's such a doll!" Percival gave a quick frown before two could noticed.  _Right a doll...not a person..._ " You can ring everything up Michael."  Percival ran his fingers through his hair signing he was not ready bring Newt to work. " Percy?" He looked up at Newt holding a gold and black striped scarf. " You want it?" Newt bit his lip smiling slowly wrapping the scarf around him his neck. It was a cute display how could Percival say no to that. " Heh then it's yours."  Newt's eyes brighten and rushed over kissing Percival's lips once again. " Thank you Percy!" Percival should've pulled away but he's gotten use to the bot's  _kind_ gesture, a little to quickly...

" Mr.Graves everything is package ready to go did you two need anything else?"

"...One more thing we like to add Michael."

* * *

 _Then it's yours_...

Newt played with he scarf still wore. Percival was a nice master buying him all these gifts.  _ **Show him you're thankful**_. The little voice in his head rang, "right." He got up to find Percival only to bump into man. " S-sorry!" Percival chuckled taking a step back Newt saw he was wearing a coat. " You're still wearing the scarf." It wasn't a question more of statement. " Leave it on you're coming with me to work." Newt gasped surprised yet glad he wasn't getting left alone. " You need a wand." That's all Percival said heading towards the door,  _a wand?_  

It was a large building, Newt seen them before but up close he felt  _small_. " Let me do all the talking okay Newt?" Percival said in serious voice, Newt understood the command and stayed close to his master. Upon entering the building Newt expect everyone would be mean to him maybe that's why he shouldn't speak expect. In fact he was surround by many people mostly woman asking about him. His name, where he come from,  **why** he's with Percival! Newt opened his  _wanting_ to say his name, that he came from a company and that he  **belonged**  to Percival.  _ **He said don't talk**_. Newt closed his mouth avoiding eye contact from the others. 

" Aww he's so shy."

" Or he's scared of boss."

" Unless non of you want to do paperwork on illegal wands you stop crowding my friend and get back to work!"

The crowd gave scared looks and scattered the area going back to their business. " Lazy aurors...sorry about that Newt.  Promise you place we're going to is more quiet and empty." Newt didn't hear what Percival said just followed since he was moving yet again.  _My friend...my...his..._ Going down an elevator Newt and saying goodbye to an  _interesting_ goblin. Two enter large room filled with messy desks and papers nearly covering the floor. " Sit here okay, don't touch. Tina Goldstein!" Newt eyes darted across the room searching for whomever this Tina person was. " Coming sir!" A woman came running from around the corner panting. " So-sorry I'm let sir!" Percival huffed folding his arms Newt couldn't help but do the same. " I know I'm late s-" Percival held his hand up shaking his head. " Newt, Tina. Tina, Newt. Get him register a wand for him." Tina mumbled a hello and right away sir leaving just as fast when she entered. 

" She seems nice."

" She's a headache."

" Do you need a head massage?"

Percival laughed and Newt wasn't sure if it was a yes or no. " I'm fine Newt. I just need nice cup of coffee mixed with fire whiskey."   _He likes coffee and whiskey.._ " Okay I'm back! Newt I need you filled this form out." Tina gave him the paper and pen, he frowned at some of the questions. " Date of birth? Address? Age?"  Tina titled her head the form  and pen was taken by Percival as he wrote scribbled long it. " There you fill out the rest. Tina a word with you."  Percival patted Newt's shoulder whispering he return soon. Newt stared at the form simple question as to why he need a wand, would he use it for good not evil. He answered with the same statement: Whatever Percival needs me to do with it.

Placing the form down next to him, Newt waited for Percival to return. Until he heard a noise searching for it Newt looked down and saw his pen was gone. Panicked he got up trying search for it. He didn't want Percival or Tina to be mad he lost their pen.  _The  noise where-_ around the corner Newt saw the pen and four tiny little feet. Newt got up but quickly sat back down confused

_**No stay.** _

_But the pen!_

_**Were you not commanded to stay?** _

_I-I filled out the form l don't want them upset I lost what theirs_! 

Making the decision Newt got up to follow the small theft...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So update plan try post new chapter every Friday, Saturday at the latest

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcomed


End file.
